A Secret Admirer
by rainbow.severus
Summary: Penelope decides to go after her heart's desire with a week's worth of special gifts. Please R & R :-)


**Penelope POV**

It was a day like any other, or at least it started out that way. I had decided to try and woo one of my fellow coworkers. Lately I noticed my feelings toward him had changed. Flutters in my stomach when he was near, covert winks and flirts thrown my way, and hints of lust in his chocolate eyes were becoming the norm.

To see if my hunches were true, I hatched a plan to ask him out for his birthday next week. It would start today, then every day for the next five days I would be giving him anonymous gifts with the last one revealing my identity and asking him out to dinner on his birthday. He had already let it slip that he had no plans so far for his special day.

His first gift was ready and waiting for him at his desk. Earlier this morning I had left a box of Godiva chocolates in the center of his desk with a note attached saying … _I'm sweet on you._ I know, it sounded corny, but it was a true statement. Now all I had to do was wait for his reaction when he found it.

When he finally arrived at work and walked up to his desk, he stopped short for a moment like he was doubtful that he was at the right desk. He glanced around briefly before returning his gaze back to the shiny gold box sitting in front of him.

After staring at it for several minutes with a look of confusion on his face he just shrugged his shoulders in indifference, removed the purple ribbon, lifted the lid and popped one of the chocolates into his mouth. A slight smile of satisfaction graced his lips once he had finished chewing and swallowed the chocolate delight.

At first his indifference made my heart skip a beat and I thought I had made a mistake. But the tiny smile at the end gave me hope that the rest of my plan would actually work. I would have to wait until tomorrow to see.

The next morning I left another gift waiting in the same spot on his desk. This one was a bag of the brand of gourmet coffee that I knew he loved wrapped in a shimmering bronze colored bag. On the card this time I had written, _The only thing better than a good cup of coffee would be waking up in your arms._ I wondered what his reaction would be like today, I'd just have to wait and see.

It didn't take long for me to find out. He arrived just twenty minutes later to start the work day. He came fresh from the break room, full coffee mug in hand.

As he approached his desk, I could see the exact moment his gaze landed on the new gift. His eyes widened slightly and the smallest smile twitched on the lips I hoped to be kissing soon.

He picked up the bag and untied it to look inside. His smile grew just a fraction as he pulled out the bag of ground coffee. I watched as he opened the bag and inhaled the scent while his smile grew to be one of the largest I had ever seen to grace his gorgeous face. That was when I knew that my gift was chosen wisely.

After twisting then tying the bag closed once more, he sat it to the side of his desk keeping it in his line of sight; no doubt so he would remember to take it home with him this evening. Then his desk phone rang and he was all business again.

The third day's present was already sitting in plain view for him when he got here again this morning. I had been making it a point to make sure to come in earlier than everyone else so I would have time to place my gifts before anyone else on my team got to work. I couldn't have any of my nosy coworkers getting a whiff of what I was up to.

So here I sat again waiting for him to find the newest addition to his desk decor. Today it was a nine by six inch, or so, box wrapped in reddish brown paper and topped with a white bow. Inside was a box of moderately priced Cuban cigars. They may not be up to his usual standards, but they were good enough for him to enjoy; at least I thought they were.

The card attached to the box stated, _You may not know it, but I think you're smokin' hot!_ Anyone with eyes would agree, he was totally hot.

Judging by his reaction to the card, he was aware of what was in the package so he didn't open it. He just placed it inside his briefcase and sat it aside to take home with him later. There was still that small lingering smile on his face. If nothing else came out of this week, I was ecstatic that I had never seen him smile so much. Now what would tomorrow bring?

The following morning I had left the fourth gift on his desk. It was a slender rectangular box wrapped in black paper with a silver ribbon and bow. I hoped this one would get the same kind of reaction as the previous ones.

Chosen just for him was a sterling silver pen and pencil set that I had personalized with his first initial and last name. The card this time read _, The writing on the wall says I'm gonna make you mine._

Each day my excitement grew to see what his reaction would be to the next gift and today was no different. I was absolutely giddy with eagerness. 

When he walked through the glass doors and headed for his desk I straightened from my relaxed stance leaning against Emily's desk; I had been chatting with her as we drank our morning coffee; to watch him amble across the room.

After he was comfortably seated in his chair, I was able to see his face better. A small smile still played on his lips as he reached for his newest gift. He picked it up and removed the card to read it, then his grin grew by a small margin. Then he slid the card into his shirt pocket, saving it for later, before finally opening the package.

Lifting the lid of the box, he then gazed inside to see the pen set. After closing the box again, he added it to his briefcase as he had done yesterday with the cigars.

His reactions made me jump for joy on the inside. I was slowly getting the point across I thought. He must have been by now thinking there was a hidden message in these gifts. He had a secret admirer and in only two more days he would know who it was … me.

I could hardly wait to see what type of reaction today's card brought on. It was my most forward one yet. His present for today was already sitting atop his desk. This time it was a tall rectangular bag, emerald green in color with a golden bow. Inside was the best bottle of scotch that I could afford, which was still rather pricey thank you very much!

The card attached read … _I bet I would learn to love the smooth taste of this scotch, but only if it were drank in shots off of your delicious body._

By the time he walked through the doors to the office, I was a complete bundle of nerves. But I still had my front row seat to the show, this time via the doorway to J.J.'s office.

The slight smile was already in place on his face before he even reached his desk. His eyes were definitely aglow with the first glance at today's gift.

He dropped his briefcase down beside it, then carefully picked it up. After he untied the bow, he looked inside and his smile grew. It seemed he approved of my choice. Still, he pulled the bottle part of the way out of the bag for a closer inspection, then returned it to the bag.

Until now, he had forgotten to read the card. He plucked it from the package, then his eyes slowly scanned it. A predatory smirk formed on his lips, then he closed his eyes to savor the words for a minute or two. The smile on his face only grew in size. I must have been seeing things. He could not have just rubbed that card down, then back up his crotch before finally slipping it into his pocket.

I felt the heat blooming up my cheeks as a soft whimper escaped from my throat. "What did you say?" I heard J.J. ask. "Nothing," I covered easily.

My entire body was frozen in place, still thinking about what he had done with that card on the way to his pants pocket. Things were starting to heat up, good thing tomorrow was the last day and the big reveal moment. I was already starting to get nervous, and I knew as tomorrow drew closer that it would only get worse.

The day for the final gift and the big reveal had arrived. I could not lie, my stomach was full of butterflies. The final token of my feelings sat on his desk along with the last card containing the reveal via an invite to talk in my computer lair. I wanted to be on my home turf just in case things ended up not going how I expected and hoped for them to go.

Wrapped in bright purple paper with a shimmering pink bow was the last box. Inside it lay a stuffed gray kitten with black stripes and attached to the cute lime green collar it wore was another card which read … _Now you know. Come visit me in my lair for your final present and so we can talk. Love always, your 'Kitten'._

Now all that was left was to wait for him to arrive and my identity to come out. Funnily enough, I had a feeling in my gut that he already knew and was just waiting for the opportunity to confront me about it. Either way, I was on pins and needles waiting for his ultimate reaction.

This morning there was no covert spying to see his reaction to today's gift. I decided to await my fate luxuriously in my home turf where I would be the most comfortable.

I got a little too comfortable, or should I say I got too much into my work because I have no idea how much time had passed before I heard two sharp knocks on my office door. By the time I turned my chair towards the noise to let them know they could enter, he was already standing inside my lair; having closed the door silently behind him.

He stood there taking me in, slowly looking me over from head to toe. It felt like gentle caresses making my skin tingle all over. The shiver his gaze gave me was impossible to stop or hide from him. I shook my head to clear it, well as much as I could clear it with him being in such close proximity, then spoke softly.

"Hi," I squeaked out as I stood from my chair, putting us on a more even level.

"You wanted to see me," he said as he started walking towards me.

"Yes," I took a deep breath then began again. "How did you like your gifts?"

"They were each thoughtfully picked out with me in mind but since they were from you, I love them all. You said you had my last one in here. What is it?"

"Un momento, hold your stallions. That one depends on how this little talk goes."

"So talk, Kitten. Let it all out," he urged with a small smile. That smile made it easier for me to start to pour my heart out to him.

"I'm interested in seeing you outside of the office. I've seen the way you look at me sometimes, so I think it's safe to guess that you're not going to turn me down and my feelings may be reciprocated. I want you," his grin grew in size and turned slightly wolfish with that part of my speech. "Wait … that came out wrong. I don't mean that I don't want you, I do, it's just … oh crud," I took another really deep breath and released it on a long sigh before continuing. "Let's start with an easy question. Will you go out with me?"

We had been steadily taking small steps towards each other and now stood just scant inches apart. His smile grew even larger then his hand reached out, taking mine in it's grasp. He then brought my curled hand up to his lips and placed a delicate kiss to the back of it before speaking up.

"Sarebbe il mio vero piacere," he spoke softly in Italian; too bad I couldn't understand it. He must have seen the confusion somewhere on my face because he repeated it in English. "It would be my genuine pleasure."

"David Rossi, you are one sexy man," I couldn't help it, it just slipped out. And did I just purr?

His eyes darkened by a fraction and just before his head bent down I heard him say quietly, "I'm taking my last gift now." Then his lips were on mine. The rasp of his facial hair tickled a bit at first, then slowly it turned to something more. A slow burn began in my belly, but before it could get too far out of hand, he pulled back and gasped out, "Not here."

I looked up panting as I remembered we were at work. This man just drove me right out of my own head, mercy me. He stepped back a pace releasing me, but staying close enough so that our voices would be soft enough not to be overheard if anyone were passing by my office.

"So," I started out cautiously. "what now?"

"I want to cook dinner for you, at my place," Dave stated.

"But … this is about your birthday. I'm the one who is supposed to treat you."

"You've done enough for me, Kitten, with all the gifts you gave me this week. That's plenty. Please, it's my turn to pamper you. Allow this old man's indulgence."

"Fine," I sighed out. "But you have to promise me to never, ever refer to yourself as 'old' again David Rossi."

"I stand corrected, cara. You agree then? Dinner at my place?"

"Yes," I gazed up into his soft brown eyes and decided to tease him a bit. "Does this dinner include a nightcap?"

"What did you have in mind?" He asked with a twinkle in his eyes that told me he was on to me.

"Scotch … body shots of course," I flirted.

"Anything you heart desires cara, is yours. Now pack up so we can head out. We have tons to do."

With that, I turned on my heels, began shutting my babies down, and picked up my purse. I locked my office behind us, then we headed for the elevator; Dave's hand at the small of my back the entire way.

I felt in my heart that this was the start of something beautiful that had the potential to last a life time. ######################


End file.
